


Sleepless Night

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Category: Bakuman
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuujin couldn't sleep even if he racked his brain the entire day. Seeing Saiko's bare sleeping face is not helping him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

Takagi stared at the ceiling of Nobuhiro Tarou's condo unit, waiting for slumber to strike him. It was past half midnight already and the entire room was dark with the exception of Saiko's desk. Despite the stillness of the night outside, only the clanking of the pens on the table can be heard inside. Without even looking at him, Takagi was pretty sure that Saiko was concentrating hard on his work and he had stubbornly refused to sleep until he perfects his drawings.

He heaved a deep sigh. Saiko sure overworks himself, he muttered as he tried to move to take a peek from behind the sofa. However, since he had previously removed his glasses with his intention of sleeping, he couldn't clearly see the blue-haired guy. But even with his poor eyesight, he was sure that his best friend was so focused for he did not even flinch at all as Takagi approached his desk.

"You should go to sleep Shuujin," Saiko said blandly without even glancing at the other boy. He just continued sketching and inking his work. The kabura pen that he had dipped in the ink had smudged on the paper.

He blinked slowly upon realizing what had happened. "Oh, crap! I hope the white ink can fix this," he said while frantically searching for a liquid eraser. He accidentally placed his left hand on the splat on the paper then unintentionally swiping it on his left cheek.

The other boy had approached the desk unnoticed. "Hey you should really get some rest," Takagi said affectionately, reaching his hand to wipe the artist's dirtied cheek. Slated blue orbs froze for a second when he did that. It must not have been his imagination too if Saiko blushed a little and then continued his work.

"How about I'll get you a black coffee?" Takagi said and headed towards the coffee maker without even hearing the other one's answer. He was about to pour some granules on a cup when he heard a thud on the working table. He looked over his shoulder to confirm his thoughts. Without thinking twice, he walked as quietly as he could and tried to shake his companion's shoulders but stopped abruptly.

I cannot let him sleep here but if I carry him like a princess to the sofa, he'll be angry for sure and blush furiously…I want to see that! With that decision, he smugly carried Saiko in his arms and took him to the sofa.

He couldn't help but stare at the defenseless sleeping face of his best friend. For Takagi, he could wish for an eternity to just fix his gaze on him; though he still likes those slated blue spheres burning with passion on his works. No, not just his eyes, he liked every single thing about this guy.

Seconds, then minutes had passed by before Takagi realized what he was doing. "Gaaah…!" he almost shouted. He scowled, realizing that he was looking at a bare face before him with a longing gaze.

~End~


End file.
